La hija de Sirius Black
by AlinaHeart13
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sirius Black nunca hubiese ido a Azkaban? ¿Y qué pasaría si descubre que tiene una hija de diecisiete años?
1. Soy tu hija

Era un día lluvioso de primavera alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. El cielo era de un color gris habitual, habitual para los londinenses porque es en Londres en donde transcurre esta historia, en un tranquilo y aburrido barrio no muy alejado del centro de la ciudad.

La poca gente que se encontraba en esos momentos en la calle, caminaba apresuradamente a su destino por miedo a que la ligera, pero molesta llovizna que caía del cielo pronto se convirtiera en un chaparrón. Ya nadie se detenía a observar ese extraño pero divertido error en los números de las casas. En la calle de Grimmauld Place, hacia años, quizá décadas que la numeración de las casas se salteaban el numero 12, se podía ver claramente en la fachada de los edificios el numero 11 seguido del numero 13.

Algo si llamaba la atención si alguien se detenía a mirar en esa dirección, y eso era una joven, quien no aparentaba tener más de 18 años, parada frente a ambos números, con una mirada curiosa y divertida a la vez, como si supiera algo que los demás transeúntes no saben acerca de este tan asimilado error en la numeración de las casas.

No había nada extraño en esta chica, descartando el hecho de que estuviera mirando el número 11 y el 13 consecutivamente desde haría varios minutos. Su vestimenta era como la de cualquier adolescente, dentro de los parámetros, normal. Llevaba un viejo par de jeans ajustados, de un color gris gastado y todo rasgado (y al parecer por ella misma); un par de zapatillas de lona que seguramente eran negras, pero que ahora eran de un color gris oscuro o negro a ratonado en su defecto. También llevaba una musculosa de rayas horizontales negras y blancas y una vieja campera de cuero. En su cabeza, un gorro de lana fina del cual brotaba su cabello largo hasta la cintura y muy ondulado, de color marrón, el cual se mecía suavemente a causa de la brisa del momento. En su hombro, una mochila de color azul oscuro, la cual estaba tan repleta de vallan a saber qué, que en cualquier momento su cerrojo saltaría por los aires, desperdigando por todos lados su contenido.

Nadie lo sabía, pero esta chica había venido desde muy lejos. Y sin que nadie la viera había aparecido con un suave 'plop' segundos antes de que las campanas de una iglesia cercana a la zona anunciaran el cambio de hora.

Suspirando sonoramente dijo 'Es hora' y sujetando fuertemente la correa de su mochila se dirigió a la fachada del numero 12 de Gimmauld Place.

* * *

**Ahora veamos ¿qué había pasado en estos últimos años?**

Tras la desaparición de Lord Voldemort después de asesinar al matrimonio Potter e intentar matar al hijo de la pareja. Sirius juro vengarse de Peter Pettigrew quien siendo el guardián del secreto los había traicionado y entregado al señor tenebroso.

Pero cuando lo encontró, no pudo hacer nada, ya que enseguida intervino Alastor Moody junto a un grupo de aurores y capturaron a Pettigrew, quien fue a Azkaban y nunca más se supo algo de él.

Poco después Sirius fue citado por Dumbledore junto a Remus Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt y encomendado a una misión: encontrar y eliminar los horrorcruxes.

Después de muchos años, pudieron concretar su misión eliminando a Voldemort de una vez por todas y poniendo a salvo a toda la comunidad mágica de un posible levantamiento del mismo.

Tras ello Sirius fue reclutado como auror junto a Kingsley y Remus fue nombrado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

* * *

Ese día, para Sirius, comenzó como cualquier otro, poca idea tenia de que daría un vuelco tan especial en su vida. Despertó a causa del constante golpeteo de la lluvia contra el amplio ventanal de su habitación, queriendo seguir soñando con chicas lindas, escobas y motos voladoras, se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Pero la maldita lluvia no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, se conocía muy bien y ya era demasiado tarde para volverse a dormir. Con un movimiento brusco se dio vuelta y quedo mirando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos a la vez que recorría su habitación con la mirada. Debía admitir que no estaba nada mal después de los cambios que había hecho en ella, las paredes ya no estaban forradas de seda plateada, sino que estaban pintadas de rojo 'Griffindor' como él solía llamarlo; las fotografías estaban intactas, es mas hasta había agregado unas cuantas; hasta los banderines y estandartes de Griffindor seguían allí, decorando su habitación, ' una vez Griffindor, toda la vida Griffindor' solía decir cuando algunos de sus amigos (Remus principalmente) le dirigía esa mirada como reprochándole 'Ya estas grande para tener esas cosas en tu casa', pero Remus también sabía que el único hogar de Sirius había sido y siempre seria Hogwarts.

Resoplando, se incorporo en su ancha cama, se levanto y se fue a asear. Minutos después, en el comedor, un elfo domestico le saludaba felizmente con su vos chillona.

-¡Buenos días señor Sirius Black, padrino del señor Harry Potter! ¡Cualquier amigo del señor Harry Potter es amigo de Dobby, y por eso Dobby espera que el señor Sirius Black haya soñado felizmente!- exclamo emocionado.

-Buenos días y gracias- saludo Sirius cordialmente al elfo a la vez que tomaba haciendo y aceptaba una taza de humeante café que le ofrecía el elfo domestico.

-Hoy ha llegado temprano el diario El Profeta, si el señor Sirius Black quiere hojearlo- agrego Dobby acercándole el diario a Sirius, quien enseguida se puso a leerlo.

El siguiente cuarto de hora se lo paso leyendo y tomando café e ignorando al elfo quien nuevamente hablaba en voz alto sobre lo grandioso que era su ahijado.

-¡Merlín, esta Skeeter ya no sabe que inventar!- comento algo molesto a la vez que dejaba el diario en la mesa y vía la hora en su reloj muñeca, ya era hora de ir al Ministerio.

-Dobby, ya me voy a trabajar, seguramente Harry hoy no venga a comer, es mas no viene hasta dentro de un par de días, así que no hagas comida para él- le comento Sirius al elfo mientras se dirigía al salón.

-Dobby siempre tiene la esperanza de que el señor Harry Potter venga a comer- exclamo con ensoñación el elfo.

-Merlín, no tiene caso- se dijo Sirius a la vez que tomaba un puñado de polvos Flu, los arrojaba a la chimenea y desaparecía tras una llamarada de color verde.

Eran pasada las cuatro de la tarde y Sirius se encontraba en el amplio salón de su casa, cuyas paredes eran de un color claro, y el piso de madera reluciente, además contaba con amplios ventanales lo cuales flanqueaban ambos lados de la chimenea, un par de sillones bien mullidos, una mesa ratona y varias estanterías con libros. Estaba recostado en uno de los sillones leyendo su suplemento de "El Mundo de la Escoba", a la vez que escuchaba la Wizarding Wireless Network o WWN. El día de trabajo había sido demasiado tranquilo, casi se podría llegar a decir que aburrido. Cuando llego al Ministerio, una pila de papeles, documentos y formularios lo esperaban. Merlín, como odiaba el papeleo, pero trabajo era trabajo, así que se puso en marcha enseguida.

Estaba leyendo acerca de las diferencias entre la Ninbus 2001 y la Saeta de Fuego, cuando un ruido muy agudo resonó en toda la mansión, o casa como él la llamaba. Dejando a un lado su revista, se puso de pie varita en mano y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Un lúgubre lugar en el que había un desfiladero de cabezas de elfos en la pared, las cuales no podía sacar debido al encantamiento de presencia permanente, una asquerosa pierna de troll que hacía a su vez de paragüero que solo mantenía allí para hacer sacar de quicio a su prima Tonks cada vez que lo visitaba, y el cuadro de un queridísima madre (nótese la ironía) de tamaño natural que justo en ese momento se encontraba gritando cosas como "Traidor a la sangre", "Amigo de asquerosos muggles y sangres impuras", " profanando la nombre y ancestral casa de los Black" etc. etc.

¡Merlín como odiaba el encantamiento de presencia permanente!

Cuando se encontraba intentando cerrar las apolilladas cortinas de terciopelo que cubrían a la vieja arpía, llego Dobby presuroso y excitado.

-Señor Sirius Black, lo buscan, en la puerta, una niña, no me quiso decir quién era…

Eso sí que le llamo la atención, ya nadie entraba a la casa por la puerta, es decir, se aparecían directamente o usaban la Red Flu. Ahora entendía que había sido ese sonido de antes…ese aparato muggle que ponen en las puertas para avisar cuando llega alguien Tembe, Trembre, Trinbe o como se llame.

Abrió la puerta ya que Dobby la había cerrado y se encontró con una extraña presencia. Era una muchacha alta, delgada, de figura contorneada que habrá tenido aproximadamente la edad de su ahijado. Su cabello era largo ondulado y de color marrón oscuro, al igual que sus ojos que además de ser brillosos en ese momento lo miraban de arriba abajo. Por sus facciones faciales era muy bonita, su nariz no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña y sus labios no eran tan carnosos y sus pestañas eran larguísimas, le hacía recordar demasiado a… pero era imposible.

¿Quién rayos era esta chica?

A juzgar por su apariencia, ropa y maquillaje espeso en los ojos era muggle, pero ¿cómo un muggle había encontrado su casa?

-Hola- dijo serenamente. -Estoy buscando a Sirius Black.

-Ese soy yo- respondió, ¿cómo una muggle sabia su nombre?- ¿Quién sos vos?

-Mi nombre es Kathleen Alanis Black y _soy tu hija_- contesto tranquilamente.


	2. ¿¡Sos bruja?

Era un día lluvioso de primavera, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, y un acontecimiento muy extraño estaba ocurriendo en la fachada del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, obviamente invisible a los ojos de los pocos muggles que transitaban por allí en ese momento.

En el momento en que Sirius Black escucho la frase que posiblemente cambiaria su vida desde este día en adelante, su cara se desconfiguró totalmente, pasando de una mirada seria y curiosa a la vez a una mirada totalmente atónita e incrédula. Solo verlo causaba gracia debido a que su boca presentaba una notable abertura. Seguido a esto hubo silencio. Sirius estaba estático y no sabia como reaccionar.

"_Soy tu hija_", "_soy tu hija_", "_soy tu hija"_. Estas palabras resonaban en su mente y el no les encontraba explicación alguna. Simplemente estaba pasmado y no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_Soy tu hija_".

Era increíble como en tan solo segundo si vida daba un giro inesperado. Una muchacha adolescente, una muggle, se había presentado en su invisible e inlocalizable casa diciendo que era su hija. Eso era imposible… ¿o no?

**Flashback**

_Era un día muy soleado 18 años atrás, y la gente agradecía esto después de un largo e interminable frío invierno. En una plaza, ubicada en un pequeño barrio de Londres, se podía ver a los niños pequeños jugando, saltando, corriendo alegres por el lugar, aprovechando cada rayo que el sol les proporcionaba. Pero, desafortunadamente, no todos eran felices._

_Una pareja de adolescentes se encontraba discutiendo un poco mas allá de los setos que rodeaban el columpio y los toboganes. Eran un chico y una chica que aparentaban tener ambos no más de 19 años. El, alto y fornido, con cabello negro como la noche un poco más largo de lo normal y ojos grises casi rozando el plateado. Ella un poco más baja que él, delgada y curvilínea, de ojos marrones y cabello ondulado del mismo color cortado a la altura de sus hombros. _

_El intentaba alejarse de la joven, pero esta le retenía._

_-Por favor, no me hagas esto Sirius- le suplicaba, tomándolo del brazo obligándolo a voltearse para que la mirara._

_-No Ileana, esto es lo mejor para los dos…-_

_-Pero te amo- le interrumpió desesperada._

_-Lo sé y yo también- admitió Sirius sujetándola por los hombros- pero ya no es más seguro aquí, ya perdí a muchos amigos y no soportaría perderte a vos- agrego a la vez que se le empañaban los ojos. –Tenés que irte, ponerte a salvo, esconderte. Ellos saben que estás conmigo y creéme no les preocupara deshacerse de una muggle._

_-No me interesa- contesto resuelta. – No me voy a alejar de vos._

_-Solo por unos años, hasta que la situación se calme- esta vez el que suplicaba era el.- Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine te voy a ir a buscar._

_-Yo…yo no sé qué pensar- dudo por unos momentos con la cabeza gacha._

_-Todo va a estar bien- le aseguro Sirius tomándola por la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos.- Te lo prometo._

_Se sumieron en silencio por unos segundos, lo único que podía escucharse era la risa de los niños que jugaban a unos metros de la pareja._

_-Está bien Sirius- consintió con firmeza- Me voy a ir, pero antes… quiero que estemos juntos por última vez. _

_A lo que Sirius asintió aliviado._

_Al otro día, Sirius despertó temprano. Se levanto en silencio para no despertar a Ileana y tomo sus cosas. Antes de irse, saco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un sobre que contenía una carta de despedida y un boleto de avión, y lo deposito en la mesa de luz de la chica. Viéndola por última vez se marcho._

**Fin Flashback**

-¿Sirius?- una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento- ¿Estás ahí?- el parpadeo recordando a la muchacha que estaba parada frente a él examinándolo con interés- Mira ya sé que es extraño, pero lo puedo comprobar, ahora me podrías hacer pasar está lloviendo acá afuera.

-Si lo siento- dijo apresurado, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado tildado.- Adelante- se hizo a un lado para que la chica ingresara a su casa.

La chica traspaso el umbral de la puerta y espero a que Sirius la cerrara. – Interesante decoración- comento contrariada observando el lúgubre vestíbulo con sus cabezas de elfos y pata de troll.

-Ehh... Si... no lo decore yo si eso es lo que te preguntas- contesto avergonzado- por acá, Kathleen ¿no?

-Si- afirmo la muchacha.

Caminaron en silencio el tramo de vestíbulo que separaba la puerta de entrada y el comedor, escuchando el eco de sus propias pisadas. Llegando al final, Sirius abrió una puerta que daba a una amplia habitación. A juzgar por la larga mesa que había en medio, rodeada por sillas tapizadas de color rojo, este lugar era el comedor. Con sus paredes de madera al igual que el piso, de las cuales surgían candelabros de pared y cuyas velas ya estaban encendidas de antemano.

Sirius la invito a sentarse y el hizo lo mismo colocándose frente a ella, se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que Dobby llego acarreando una bandeja de plata que llevaba dos tasas de té de porcelana y dos platillos con sanguches de queso. No le paso por desapercibido a Sirius la reacción que tuvo Kathleen en el momento que apareció el elfo, en vez de gritar espantada como cualquier muggle hubiera hecho, ella solo se limito a observarlo curiosa enarcando una ceja. Esta simple acción lo dejo aun más perplejo.

Tomaron en silencio lo que les servía el elfo y no hablaron hasta después de haber tomado un sorbo.

-Así que…-comenzó Sirius pero Kathleen lo interrumpió.

-Sí, soy hija tuya de de Ileana Withmore, si no me crees no sé, podes hacer un examen de sangre o algo por el estilo.-

Sirius no dudaba que fuera su hija, era el calco idéntico de Ileana y hasta reconocía algunas de sus propias facciones en ella.

-No lo entiendo, yo busque a tu madre pero me dijeron que había muerto, no había nada sobre vos en los registros que me proporcionaron.

-Murió cuando yo tenía siete años y desde entonces estuve viviendo con una familia adoptiva, pero no fue hasta hace poco, que cumplí los 17 que me decidí a buscarte, la única referencia que tenia era esta carta.- explico a la vez que le tendía un sobre.

Sobre el estaba escrito con letra cursiva muy prolija:

_Sr. Sirius Black_

_Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place_

_Londres_

_Inglaterra_

Sirius abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla. En ella Ileana le contaba todo lo que había sucedido después de que él se fue, que se había ido a vivir a Bulgaria y se había enterado que estaba embarazada; que recordando una antigua conversación que había tenido, había nombrado a su hija Kathleen como a él le gustaba y Alanis como a ella le gustaba; que era preciosa y muy parecida a él en su forma de ser; y que esperaba que la cuidara mucho en su ausencia y que lo amaba mucho.

Sirius miro a Kathleen con la vista nublada y la mirada interrogante.

-Esta carta me la entrego el abogado de mamá, la había enviado por correo y al parecer nunca encontraron el numero 12, por eso me la devolvió.- explico Kathleen contestando a la pregunta que Sirius no había hecho.

-¿Y cómo vos si encontraste la casa? ¿Cómo sabias que yo iba a estar acá?- pregunto.

-En realidad no lo sabía, imagino que tuve suerte de encontrarte y con respecto a la casa, ¿cómo no verla si estaba entre el 11 y el 13, como se supone debería estar?- respondió con obviedad a la vez que le tomaba un trago de té.-

-¿Así que tenés 17 años?- pregunto queriendo saber más de su hija.

-Sí, señor- contesto efusivamente.

-¿Ya terminaste la secundaria?-

-No, aun me falta un año, pero esperaba concretar mis estudios aquí.

-¿Y tenés alguna escuela en mente?- preguntó calculadoramente.

-Obvio que Hogwarts- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sirius la miro asombrado, con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca.- ¿¡Sos bruja!?


	3. Nuevo padrino

_-Él el Remus, un amigo de toda la vida- introdujo señalando al hombre en cuestión.- Remus, ella es Kathleen, mi hija…_

_-¿Tu…tu hija?- Remus lo miro boquiabierto._

_-Sí, mi hija y ahora tu ahijada…_

Kathleen al escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho y a la vez se alegro. No solo había encontrado a su padre, sino que este le había pedido que se quede a vivir con él y ahora ¿le había asignado un padrino? Su padre la aceptaba, y se preocupaba tanto por ella como para conseguirle un padrino, por ser el primer día, era todo un logro, pasando de ser prácticamente huérfana a tener un padre.

Observando intercaladamente a su padre y a su, ahora padrino, un aire divertido se apodero de ella. Sirius miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa juguetona, y Remus…bueno, Remus seguía igual: ojos y boca abiertos por la sorpresa que había recibido y una mirada de incredulidad dirigida hacia su amigo perruno.

Percatándose que nadie decía una palabra, decidió romper el hielo.

-¡No paso un día que ya tengo padrino!- exclamo emocionada y le dirigió la palabra a Remus- Un gusto conocerte Remus, no te preocupes, Sirius reacciono igual o peor cuando llegue hoy a la tarde…-

Remus advirtiendo lo que le decía la adolescente que se encontraba frente a él cambio su expresión escéptica por una más bien pasmada. Miro a Sirius y luego a la chica, y nuevamente a Sirius.

-Entonces… ¿no es broma? ¿De verdad es tu hija Canuto?-Sirius asintió seriamente- ¡Wow!, es decir, me quede sin palabras…-exclamo y miro nuevamente a la joven.- Ejem- se aclaro la garganta y hablo con su ya conocido tono de voz consecuente- Lo siento Kathleen, mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, el gusto es mío- concluyo estrechándole la mano.

Ante este último gesto, Kathleen sonrió amablemente- Mmm, ¿Por qué no se sientan y hablan? Seguramente Remus vino por algo en especial…yo voy a ver si hay algo de café en la cocina… ¿o prefieren té?

-Por mi café está bien- índico Remus mientras tomaba asiento en una de las butacas que daban la espalda al hogar.

Sirius contemplo como la muchacha salía del salón y se quedo mirando en esa dirección hasta que un "ejem" le hizo volver la mirada hacia su amigo quien lo miraba con reproche e incitándolo a hablar. Obviamente quería una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo y conociendo a su amigo era recomendable que se apresurara a contarle los hechos acontecidos ese mismo día.

Por otra parte, cuando Kathleen salió del salón para dirigirse a la cocina, no tuvo más remedio que sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para iluminar el desértico y tenebroso pasillo. Este lugar realmente lograba poner sus pelos de punta. Aun no conocía enteramente a su padre y le preocupaba que fuera un lunático amante de las artes oscuras, a juzgar por ciertos adornos un tanto macabros. Aunque Sirius no parecía ser de ese estilo.

Si había una cosa que realmente odiaba eso eran las artes oscuras, ya había tenido suficiente con la escuela de magia a la que había asistido durante los primeros cinco años de su educación. El lugar era demasiado siniestro al igual que sus profesores y director, tan así era la cosa que hasta corrían rumores que Iván Petrov, el director, era descendiente de Grindelwald, aunque también había muchos otros como que era hijo de dementores o que era un vampiro, este ultimo confirmado en parte cuando una persona -ejem ella ejem- había encantado un centenar de cabezas de ajo para que lo siguieran por todo el lugar a lo que el reacciono corriendo y gritando de terror como un desquiciado. Rió al recordar esto último, por suerte era lo suficientemente inteligente como para realizar bromas como estas y de otros tipos sin que la descubrieran y castigaran por ello. Paro todos ella una alumna excelente aunque algo temida, ya que nadie quería terminar colgado del candelabro del gran comedor durante un mes como aquel chico… ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ahhh si, Víctor Krum, quien por meterse con ella, su sangre mestiza y su feminidad, había desatado la furia de la muchacha. Era por eso que también era muy respetada.

Finalmente llego a la cocina, la cual estaba oscura, y con un movimiento perezoso de su varita, encendió las velas que había en el lugar. La cocina era amplia –como todo en esa casa- y espaciosa. Por encontrarse en el subsuelo, no recibía luz del exterior, por lo que la iluminación a base de velas la hacía lucir lúgubre –nuevamente, como todo en esa casa-. En el centro de la habitación había una vieja mesa de madera muy gastada por las veces que había sido fregada, y las sillas del mismo material con almohadones tejidos en crochet de vivos colores. En el centro de la mesa había un recipiente lleno de toda clase de frutas. Contra las paredes había mesadas, alacenas, un antiguo horno de hierro y una honda bacha. Visto todo esto en conjunto, cambiaba un poco la perspectiva del lugar, hasta lo hacía parecer hogareño. Definitivamente había una mano femenina detrás de todo esto, porque ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginaba a Sirius tejiendo almohadones a crochet con las piernas cruzadas y el dedo meñique alzado. Al pensar que era posible que hubiera otra mujer en la vida de Sirius le causaba una incómoda sensación en su pecho, tal vez eran celos. Pero ¿en que estaba pensando? Hacia menos de un día que conocía a su padre y tendría que estar agradecida de que la aceptara tan bien y hasta ¡Merlín! ¡Le consiguiera un padrino! Si Sirius tenía novia, pareja u esposa, eso no era de su incumbencia. Debería conformarse con que había encontrado finalmente a su padre y ya no sería una pobre huerfanita adoptada por muggles.

Camino por la cocina, rebuscando entre las alacenas, a ver si encontraba café por algún lado, cuando lo hallo, se dispuso a prepararlo, sin magia como a ella le gustaba. Al ser criada por muggles había aprendido muchas cosas útiles y una de sus políticas era que la comida cuando mas casera sin magia era, mejor gusto tenia. Pero no solo eso, había adquirido muchas costumbres de ellos, la familia Karnoffki. Ellos habían sido quienes la habían adoptado al fallecer su madre. Eran un matrimonio de unos treinta y tantos cada uno. Miriam Karnoffki, no podía tener hijos y en una de sus tantas visitas al orfanato de la ciudad se encontró con Kathleen, la chica que en ese entonces tenía ocho años hablo con una soltura y carisma que agrado tanto a la señora Karnoffki, que la adopto de inmediato. Por otra parte, el señor Karnoffki quien era un hombre severo y algo huraño, tardo en aceptar a la niña, hasta que un día la escucho que llorando le decía a la señora Karnoffki que su padre adoptivo no la quería porque tenía un nombre inglés, y lo compro por completo, cabe destacar que esto sucedió después de que Inglaterra derrotara a Bulgaria en la copa de fútbol de las cuatro naciones en el '88. Sí, la infancia de Kathleen se vio endulzada gracias al matrimonio Karnoffki, quienes siempre fueron unos padres amorosos y comprensivos y que no se asustaron ni la rechazaron cuando descubrieron que era una bruja al llegarle la carta del colegio de magia, es más, la señora Karnoffki insistía en que más de una vez había visto objetos flotando alrededor de la niña. Incluso la acompañaron a comprar todos sus "utensilios mágicos" como decía el señor Karnoffki y la fueron a despedir al puerto Varna en donde abordo un navío que la llevaría a su escuela de magia. Debía admitir que su vida no era perfecta, la vida de nadie es perfecta, pero gracias a los señores Karnoffki, Kathleen pudo crecer sana y feliz y por sobretodo amada. Con amargura recordaba el día en que un condenado borracho conduciendo su auto había colisionado contra el de los señores Karnoffki arrebatándoles la vida y dejándola nuevamente sola.

El silbido de la pava la hizo volver en sí. Rápidamente saco dos tazas de la alacena y vertió en ella el café que había preparado, las coloco en una bandeja junto con la azucarera y volvió al salón en donde estaban Sirius y Remus, quienes reían a carcajadas.

-¡Ahh yo también quiero reírme!- se quejo sonriente Kathleen al entrar al lugar, bandeja en mano. Camino hasta la mesita ratona, la depositó allí y luego se dirigió a la butaca que estaba al lado de Remus.

-Reíamos de las locuras que hacíamos en el colegio- explico tranquilamente Remus bebiendo de su café.

-¿Enserio? ¡Ay, yo quiero saber cómo era Sirius de adolescente!- salto entusiasmada.

-Era un rebelde sin causa- contesto Sirius sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Más que eso eras un peligro-le contradijo Remus y miro a su ahora ahijada.- Cuando se juntaba con James, un amigo nuestro, se potenciaban y no había quien los parara…-

-Oh, oh, oh ¿te acordás esa vez en que le pusimos un tutú a Quejicus y lo encantamos para que baile ballet clásico?- salto Sirius eufórico y concluyendo en una carcajada que llego a parecer el ladrido de un perro. Remus reían ante el recuerdo y Kathleen reía ante todo esto.

-¿Y quién es Quejicus?- pregunto curiosa cuando las risas cesaron.

-Su nombre es Severus Snape, es un patético hombre al que le hacíamos la vida imposible en Hogwarts- explico Sirius despectivamente y agrego- te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con él, nos odiamos mutuamente y seguramente te va a hacer la vida imposible cuando se entere quien sos.

Kathleen enarco una ceja confundida, y miro a su padrino en busca de una explicación.

Remus al verla le explico.- Severus Snape es profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, pero no te preocupes yo me voy a encargar de que no se le pase la mano.- Kathleen lo miro extrañada- Yo soy profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- aclaro.

-Ahhh, entonces te voy a ver seguido- la idea de ir a Hogwarts ya conociendo a alguien le agradaba, aunque no le costara hablar con extraños, era difícil entablar nuevas amistades y eso es lo que más le preocupaba con respecto a Hogwarts.

-Seguramente, hay que ver qué resultado has obtenido en tus TIMO's para saber cuáles asignaturas podes cursar y cuáles no. Para ello tenés que mandar un certificado de tu antiguo colegio en el que exprese tus calificaciones.- explicó Remus reflexivamente.

-Ahh, si ya lo envié, igual no me preocupo mucho, ya veré que asignaturas me gustan.- dijo Kathleen restándole importancia. Y levantándose de su asiento.- Ya es tarde, mejor me voy a dormir.- anuncio despidiéndose de su padre y su padrino con sendos besos en la mejilla.

-Por cierto Kathleen- musito Sirius cuando la chica ya se encontraba en la puerta del salón- ¿Cuáles fueron tus calificaciones? Porque puede ser que quieras cursar una materia pero que no puedas porque no alcanzaste la nota exigida…- explico.

Kathleen se dio vuelta sonriendo inocentemente.- En todas obtuve Extraordinario- y dicho eso se marcho.

Dejando a los dos hombres mirando atónitamente hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido la muchacha.


	4. Pensamientos

_-Él el Remus, un amigo de toda la vida- introdujo señalando al hombre en cuestión.- Remus, ella es Kathleen, mi hija…_

_-¿Tu…tu hija?- Remus lo miro boquiabierto._

_-Sí, mi hija y ahora tu ahijada…_

Kathleen al escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho y a la vez se alegro. No solo había encontrado a su padre, sino que este le había pedido que se quede a vivir con él y ahora ¿le había asignado un padrino? Su padre la aceptaba, y se preocupaba tanto por ella como para conseguirle un padrino, por ser el primer día, era todo un logro, pasando de ser prácticamente huérfana a tener un padre.

Observando intercaladamente a su padre y a su, ahora padrino, un aire divertido se apodero de ella. Sirius miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa juguetona, y Remus…bueno, Remus seguía igual: ojos y boca abiertos por la sorpresa que había recibido y una mirada de incredulidad dirigida hacia su amigo perruno.

Percatándose que nadie decía una palabra, decidió romper el hielo.

-¡No paso un día que ya tengo padrino!- exclamo emocionada y le dirigió la palabra a Remus- Un gusto conocerte Remus, no te preocupes, Sirius reacciono igual o peor cuando llegue hoy a la tarde…-

Remus advirtiendo lo que le decía la adolescente que se encontraba frente a él cambio su expresión escéptica por una más bien pasmada. Miro a Sirius y luego a la chica, y nuevamente a Sirius.

-Entonces… ¿no es broma? ¿De verdad es tu hija Canuto?-Sirius asintió seriamente- ¡Wow!, es decir, me quede sin palabras…-exclamo y miro nuevamente a la joven.- Ejem- se aclaro la garganta y hablo con su ya conocido tono de voz consecuente- Lo siento Kathleen, mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, el gusto es mío- concluyo estrechándole la mano.

Ante este último gesto, Kathleen sonrió amablemente- Mmm, ¿Por qué no se sientan y hablan? Seguramente Remus vino por algo en especial…yo voy a ver si hay algo de café en la cocina… ¿o prefieren té?

-Por mi café está bien- índico Remus mientras tomaba asiento en una de las butacas que daban la espalda al hogar.

Sirius contemplo como la muchacha salía del salón y se quedo mirando en esa dirección hasta que un "ejem" le hizo volver la mirada hacia su amigo quien lo miraba con reproche e incitándolo a hablar. Obviamente quería una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo y conociendo a su amigo era recomendable que se apresurara a contarle los hechos acontecidos ese mismo día.

Por otra parte, cuando Kathleen salió del salón para dirigirse a la cocina, no tuvo más remedio que sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para iluminar el desértico y tenebroso pasillo. Este lugar realmente lograba poner sus pelos de punta. Aun no conocía enteramente a su padre y le preocupaba que fuera un lunático amante de las artes oscuras, a juzgar por ciertos adornos un tanto macabros. Aunque Sirius no parecía ser de ese estilo.

Si había una cosa que realmente odiaba eso eran las artes oscuras, ya había tenido suficiente con la escuela de magia a la que había asistido durante los primeros cinco años de su educación. El lugar era demasiado siniestro al igual que sus profesores y director, tan así era la cosa que hasta corrían rumores que Iván Petrov, el director, era descendiente de Grindelwald, aunque también había muchos otros como que era hijo de dementores o que era un vampiro, este ultimo confirmado en parte cuando una persona -ejem ella ejem- había encantado un centenar de cabezas de ajo para que lo siguieran por todo el lugar a lo que el reacciono corriendo y gritando de terror como un desquiciado. Rió al recordar esto último, por suerte era lo suficientemente inteligente como para realizar bromas como estas y de otros tipos sin que la descubrieran y castigaran por ello. Paro todos ella una alumna excelente aunque algo temida, ya que nadie quería terminar colgado del candelabro del gran comedor durante un mes como aquel chico… ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ahhh si, Víctor Krum, quien por meterse con ella, su sangre mestiza y su feminidad, había desatado la furia de la muchacha. Era por eso que también era muy respetada.

Finalmente llego a la cocina, la cual estaba oscura, y con un movimiento perezoso de su varita, encendió las velas que había en el lugar. La cocina era amplia –como todo en esa casa- y espaciosa. Por encontrarse en el subsuelo, no recibía luz del exterior, por lo que la iluminación a base de velas la hacía lucir lúgubre –nuevamente, como todo en esa casa-. En el centro de la habitación había una vieja mesa de madera muy gastada por las veces que había sido fregada, y las sillas del mismo material con almohadones tejidos en crochet de vivos colores. En el centro de la mesa había un recipiente lleno de toda clase de frutas. Contra las paredes había mesadas, alacenas, un antiguo horno de hierro y una honda bacha. Visto todo esto en conjunto, cambiaba un poco la perspectiva del lugar, hasta lo hacía parecer hogareño. Definitivamente había una mano femenina detrás de todo esto, porque ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginaba a Sirius tejiendo almohadones a crochet con las piernas cruzadas y el dedo meñique alzado. Al pensar que era posible que hubiera otra mujer en la vida de Sirius le causaba una incómoda sensación en su pecho, tal vez eran celos. Pero ¿en que estaba pensando? Hacia menos de un día que conocía a su padre y tendría que estar agradecida de que la aceptara tan bien y hasta ¡Merlín! ¡Le consiguiera un padrino! Si Sirius tenía novia, pareja u esposa, eso no era de su incumbencia. Debería conformarse con que había encontrado finalmente a su padre y ya no sería una pobre huerfanita adoptada por muggles.

Camino por la cocina, rebuscando entre las alacenas, a ver si encontraba café por algún lado, cuando lo hallo, se dispuso a prepararlo, sin magia como a ella le gustaba. Al ser criada por muggles había aprendido muchas cosas útiles y una de sus políticas era que la comida cuando mas casera sin magia era, mejor gusto tenia. Pero no solo eso, había adquirido muchas costumbres de ellos, la familia Karnoffki. Ellos habían sido quienes la habían adoptado al fallecer su madre. Eran un matrimonio de unos treinta y tantos cada uno. Miriam Karnoffki, no podía tener hijos y en una de sus tantas visitas al orfanato de la ciudad se encontró con Kathleen, la chica que en ese entonces tenía ocho años hablo con una soltura y carisma que agrado tanto a la señora Karnoffki, que la adopto de inmediato. Por otra parte, el señor Karnoffki quien era un hombre severo y algo huraño, tardo en aceptar a la niña, hasta que un día la escucho que llorando le decía a la señora Karnoffki que su padre adoptivo no la quería porque tenía un nombre inglés, y lo compro por completo, cabe destacar que esto sucedió después de que Inglaterra derrotara a Bulgaria en la copa de fútbol de las cuatro naciones en el '88. Sí, la infancia de Kathleen se vio endulzada gracias al matrimonio Karnoffki, quienes siempre fueron unos padres amorosos y comprensivos y que no se asustaron ni la rechazaron cuando descubrieron que era una bruja al llegarle la carta del colegio de magia, es más, la señora Karnoffki insistía en que más de una vez había visto objetos flotando alrededor de la niña. Incluso la acompañaron a comprar todos sus "utensilios mágicos" como decía el señor Karnoffki y la fueron a despedir al puerto Varna en donde abordo un navío que la llevaría a su escuela de magia. Debía admitir que su vida no era perfecta, la vida de nadie es perfecta, pero gracias a los señores Karnoffki, Kathleen pudo crecer sana y feliz y por sobretodo amada. Con amargura recordaba el día en que un condenado borracho conduciendo su auto había colisionado contra el de los señores Karnoffki arrebatándoles la vida y dejándola nuevamente sola.

El silbido de la pava la hizo volver en sí. Rápidamente saco dos tazas de la alacena y vertió en ella el café que había preparado, las coloco en una bandeja junto con la azucarera y volvió al salón en donde estaban Sirius y Remus, quienes reían a carcajadas.

-¡Ahh yo también quiero reírme!- se quejo sonriente Kathleen al entrar al lugar, bandeja en mano. Camino hasta la mesita ratona, la depositó allí y luego se dirigió a la butaca que estaba al lado de Remus.

-Reíamos de las locuras que hacíamos en el colegio- explico tranquilamente Remus bebiendo de su café.

-¿Enserio? ¡Ay, yo quiero saber cómo era Sirius de adolescente!- salto entusiasmada.

-Era un rebelde sin causa- contesto Sirius sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Más que eso eras un peligro-le contradijo Remus y miro a su ahora ahijada.- Cuando se juntaba con James, un amigo nuestro, se potenciaban y no había quien los parara…-

-Oh, oh, oh ¿te acordás esa vez en que le pusimos un tutú a Quejicus y lo encantamos para que baile ballet clásico?- salto Sirius eufórico y concluyendo en una carcajada que llego a parecer el ladrido de un perro. Remus reían ante el recuerdo y Kathleen reía ante todo esto.

-¿Y quién es Quejicus?- pregunto curiosa cuando las risas cesaron.

-Su nombre es Severus Snape, es un patético hombre al que le hacíamos la vida imposible en Hogwarts- explico Sirius despectivamente y agrego- te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con él, nos odiamos mutuamente y seguramente te va a hacer la vida imposible cuando se entere quien sos.

Kathleen enarco una ceja confundida, y miro a su padrino en busca de una explicación.

Remus al verla le explico.- Severus Snape es profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, pero no te preocupes yo me voy a encargar de que no se le pase la mano.- Kathleen lo miro extrañada- Yo soy profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- aclaro.

-Ahhh, entonces te voy a ver seguido- la idea de ir a Hogwarts ya conociendo a alguien le agradaba, aunque no le costara hablar con extraños, era difícil entablar nuevas amistades y eso es lo que más le preocupaba con respecto a Hogwarts.

-Seguramente, hay que ver qué resultado has obtenido en tus TIMO's para saber cuáles asignaturas podes cursar y cuáles no. Para ello tenés que mandar un certificado de tu antiguo colegio en el que exprese tus calificaciones.- explicó Remus reflexivamente.

-Ahh, si ya lo envié, igual no me preocupo mucho, ya veré que asignaturas me gustan.- dijo Kathleen restándole importancia. Y levantándose de su asiento.- Ya es tarde, mejor me voy a dormir.- anuncio despidiéndose de su padre y su padrino con sendos besos en la mejilla.

-Por cierto Kathleen- musito Sirius cuando la chica ya se encontraba en la puerta del salón- ¿Cuáles fueron tus calificaciones? Porque puede ser que quieras cursar una materia pero que no puedas porque no alcanzaste la nota exigida…- explico.

Kathleen se dio vuelta sonriendo inocentemente.- En todas obtuve Extraordinario- y dicho eso se marcho.

Dejando a los dos hombres mirando atónitamente hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido la muchacha.


End file.
